Love and Jealousy
by xXSweet-NecessityXx
Summary: Meet Ron and Hermione. They're the best of friends. They even have secret feeling for each other, but what happens when Ron's childhood friend comes along. Can Hermione express her feelings in time, before an old friend does?
1. Remembrance

**Authors Note: New Fan-fic! W00t! Anyways, hope you will enjoy this new fan-fic I made. And I hope u still continue to review with this fan-fic. Again, Please r&r! And enjoy! **_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Remembrance  **

Ron paced around in the boy's dorm room.

_What to do...what to do? DAMN IT ALL! What if she rejects me? Would she? UGH!_

Ron's thoughts were still spinning as he sat down on his bed. He even remembered how they first met on that fateful day.

_**Flashback:  
(Ron's POV)**_

_It was a bright day outside the window, and I was about to show Harry how to turn Scabber's yellow. I cleared my throat, and waved my wand.  
"Sun—"  
I stopped and didn't realize I saw an angel. She had bushy brown hair and honey glazed eyes and was apparently looking for something since she was looking around the compartment. She sighed and looked at us.  
"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one"  
"No" I said a bit rudely, I was so childish then, I shrugged  
"Oh are you doing magic there? Let's see then" the girl had said. This was a chance to impress her and show off; I cleared my throat again and began to wave my wand.  
"Sunshine Daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" I said, with my hopes up it suddenly sank low, lower than the ground, Scabber's didn't turn yellow.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it?" She said I was really upset I looked over at Harry and cocked my head over in her direction. Harry looked at me and he looked back at the girl. It was my one chance to impress and make a first impression to a very beautiful girl that I didn't even realize was beautiful after three years! DAMN IT! _

**_End Flashback_ **

Ron frowned at the thought. It was after three years since that happened. Ron wanted to be more than best friends with her. He loved her and wanted to tell Hermione how he felt about her. Ron sighed and looked in the mirror. He then turned to the door and walked down the stairs and into the common room, he saw Hermione sitting in a desk piled with books. "Typical" Ron muttered to himself, he went over to the desk and waited until she noticed him.

"Hello Ron." Hermione said looking up from her extra credit Transfiguration homework.

"Hermione, I want to tell you something." Ron replied with an awkward smile.

* * *

**Authors Note:** **I know it was short but it's an introduction for god's sake! Crappy? Tell me what you think! I didn't realize in the Flashback until I read it over that Hermione's eyes are like those donuts that are glazed...Krispy Kreme! I love those donuts )! Anyways r&r please! **


	2. Old Friends and a Hint of Jealousy

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! Hope this story is going along great ) Review people!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Friends and a Hint of Jealousy **

Hermione smiled. "What is it Ron?" she asked as she stood up.

Ron flashed the awkward smile again as she stood up. "Well...it's something..." Ron said and looked at the ground.

Hermione let her smile fade away, stood up,and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ron what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Um...can we talk about this privately?" Ron said looking up and looking around the common room.

"Uhh sure..." Hermione said curiously

Ron led her out of the common room and into the corridors he made sure he picked out a corridor that people didn't really pass by.

Ron took Hermione's hand "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you something. That concerns both of us." Ron said continuing the conversation earlier.

Hermione blushed slightly and hoped for what she was wanting all this time. "Yes, and what is it?"

Ron smiled. "Hermione, we've been bestest friends for some time now right?" Ron said. Hermione looked into his eyes, _this was it! _Hermione thought.

"Yes, we have." she replied.

"Well I just have to ask you a question." Ron replied as he started to walk down the long corridor. Starfire followed.

"What's your question Ron?" Hermione asked smiling.

"How would you feel if you and me would be--" Ron said as a girl appeared right around the corner of the corridor Ron and Hermione were about to turn to. A girl with long black perfect hair, blue eyes grinned. She wore a tight red tank top and some faded jeans. Ron suddenly let go of Hermione's hand.

"Leanne?" Ron asked.

"Leanne?" Harry repeated, as Ginny and Luna followed closely behind him. They all looked at Ron.

"Blaze is that you?" The girl, who was supposedly called Leanne, asked in a high pitched tone. Hermione watched as the girl and Ron hugged.

"Blaze? Who is Blaze?" Hermione asked.

"That would be me...umm...when Leanne and I were little she gave me a little nickname because of my red hair." Ron replied, but shifted his attention to Leanne. "What are you doing here?"

Leanne smiled. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I already saw Fred and George. But I haven't introduced myself to your friends. I'm Leanne Daniels." she said and ran a hand through her long black hair and eyed Hermione.

"Well, we haven't met and who are you?" Leanne asked. Hermione smiled.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione replied. Leanne could see that Ron, or what she called Blaze, was with her a moment ago.

Leanne smiled a fake smile. "Well, nice to meet you." She then turned quickly to the others.

"And the others?" she asked, they each introduced themselves, then turned again to Ron

"Hey, Bla--I mean Ron let's go somewhere to catch up." Leanne said as she flashed her pearly white teeth.

Hermione now full of rage, frowned and grabbed Ron's arm. "Umm...but Ron was just about to tell me something. Weren't you?"

Ron looked at Hermione then at Leanne. "Yeah, I did, Leanne can you give--"

"But you can tell her later right? Right. Well let's go, it was nice meeting you all." Leanne said and fiercely grabbed Ron's other arm setting him free from Hermione's grasp. Ron startled, sent an apologetic look back at Hermione and disappeared into the corner.

"Ok..." Harry said. Ginny turned and saw Hermione's grim mood. And to tell you the truth she was in a way crappier mood than grim. Hermione's heart felt like it was ripped out. She felt like her whole life was coming to an end.

"Hermione, you ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione snapped out of her mini depression and flashed a fake smile.

"Yea, everything is...just...fine. I'll just go back to my studies." Hermione said as she headed into the hallway. But honestly, everything was _not _"justfine", since Leanne came.

**

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry, if its sooo short! But I'm sure to update later on today or 2morrow. But I'm sure it'll be soon. lol. R&R please! Here comes chappy three!**


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Author's Note: Ok...chapter 3. Wow made 2 chapters in one day. Hope you guys review. Because I still didn;t get any reviews at all... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions**

Hermione sat in the girl's dorm room staring out the window. Many questions pondered in her head. Who was this girl? Why did she call Ron...Blaze? But most importantly, she was worried at what Ron was about to tell her about 5 hours ago. It was 12 a.m. and Ron and whoever this girl though she was, wasn't back. Until, she heard something in the common room. Hermione went down the stairs and looked at the dorm room door and walked over and slightly opened the door. In the common room, she could see two figures. Hermione, curious about what was going on, stepped out and followed.

They continued to walk and Hermione continued to follow. That's when she realized it was Ron and Leanne. They stopped in front of the boy's dorm room door and watched as they started to talk. Leanne was giggling like mad and Ron chuckled away. However, one thing made Hermione's heart stop and she saw as this girl, this girl who just came out of nowhere to ruin their, no _her _life, leaned in and kissed him. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She had seen too much. A tear slid down her face. Hermione tried to make a sound so she covered her mouth and ran back to her the girl's dormitories.

_'It's not fair,' _Hermione thought.

**

* * *

**

Ron and Leanne walked through the painting, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, remember when we went to your tree house at the Burrow? When you were climbing the ladder and a branch got caught in your pants? Then you were dangling like 6 feet high? Bill had to levitate you down! "Leanne laughed out. Ron gave a fake smile.

"Yeah, I remember and it wasn't fun." Ron replied as they climbed up the stairs to the dormitories. Honestly, that night wasn't fun at all. At least, that's what Ron thought. All night, she kept blabbing about her social life and how they much fun they _used_ to have together.

"Blaze, you ok?" Leanne asked as she waved a hand in his face. Ron looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Ron replied.

"You know, I've missed seeing you're goofy ways."

"I don't have goofy ways...at least not anymore" Ron replied giving a slight slap on the arm. By then Hermione, was following the two. Leanne giggled and Ron laughed, both of them stopped the Boy's dorm room.

"Sure, you have goofy ways. But anyways I have to go. But just one more thing..." Leanne replied and leaned and in and kissed his lips.

Ron who was shocked stood there as she kissed him. Ron pushed her away.

"Look, I know we've been friends and all, but I've moved on." Ron replied. Leanne put on a confused look.

"What do you mean? Didn't you miss me at all? C'mon Blaze, don't you remember we used to be together? All the fun times? Don't you remember?" Leanne asked as she took his hand. Ron shook his head and let go of her hand.

"Look, Leanne. That was a long time ago. I just don't like you that way anymore." Ron said. Leanne was now furious.

"So are you saying there's someone else?" Leanne asked crossing her arms. Ron solidly nodded.

"Yeah, there is someone else." Ron replied.

"Who is it? She can't be prettier than me? I'm me!" Leanne screeched. Ron frowned.

"You know Leanne, she is much prettier than you and all this time you've talked nothing of yourself and us. But there was really nothing to talk about us. Oh and if you're wondering, the girl I like, no love is much nicer and prettier than you. So you can leave now." Ron coldly said. Leanne stood there even more furious and stunned.

"Fine, Blaze! You know, you have changed and you will see, I will get my revenge." Leanne said angrily.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Goodbye, Blaze!" Leanne said, in a furious manner and walked angry.

"It's Ron to you." Ron shouted at Leanne walking out of the painting. Then he saw Ginny coming out of the Girl's dorm door staring at him, confused and freaked out.

"Ookk..." Ginny said.

"Sorry, had a small argument." Ron said scratching his head.

"With Leanne?" Ginny asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, why are you up?" Ron asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I could hear you two screaming down the hall. And..."

Ron arched a brow. "And?"

"Hermione saw everything. She's real upset. I'm going to go talk to her. Jackass." Ginny said and moved out of his way.

"How am I a jackass?" Ron asked. But Ginny just continued to walk towards the girl's dorms. Then something just struck him. "Hermione...?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, There ya go chappy 3...YAY RON! It's just really cool that he loves Hermione that he turns down even other girls just for her. -sob- It's sooo cute! Anyways reviews are appreciated! But wait, like Leanne said, we have not heard the last of her! Bum...bum...bum! Well here ya go. I will update soon! Here comes chappy 4! **


	4. A New Relationship

**Author's Note: All right here's the chapter when they finally get together! Review more please! I only got like 3 reviews!**

**Sarah Chandler- yeah thanks. This is kinda like a fic. for starters...**

**Hope-W - dont' worry...more chapters to come!**

**Lily Turwaithiel- lol...maybe! **

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Relationship

Ron ran up to Ginny. "Wait what do you mean?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?" Ginny snapped back. "Hermione said that you kissed Leanne."

"I did not want to kiss her! Besides she kissed me!" Ron snapped back. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Look, did it even bother you that Hermione likes you?" Ginny replied slowly opening the dorm door.

Ron was stunned. "What do you mean?" Ron asked closed back the door and stood in the way. Ginny sighed and stopped to cross her arms.

"Look, Hermione seemed real depressed and she followed you two love birds down the hall to your room. She then said that she saw you two kissing. And now she's blabbing on and on about how you two will never be together and you don't like her. I mean really _really_ like her." Ginny stated. "What do I look like cupid?" Ginny muttered under her breath.

Ron stood there stunned. "She said that?" Ron asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No Ronald Weasley, Leanne did! Of course, Hermione said that...in fact, I'll just stay out of this." Ginny said going down the steps.

"Wait, I thought you were going to talk to Hermione." Ron called after her still staying in his same spot.

Ginny turned her back since she was in the middle of the common room already and paused. "Look you started this and now you have to clean it up!" Ginny said and turned around, went through the painting and was gone. Ron sighed. Ron went down the steps and sat down at the same desk Hermione was working on earlier and thought about the situation he was in. He turned off all the lights in the common room with a flick of his wand and layed his head on the desk. He was left along to think in the darkness.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Hermione called from upstairs, her voice a little shaky. Ron kept silent. Hermione didn't say anything but just made small sniffs. "Ginny is that--" Hermione said and flicked the lights on. Her eyes narrowed, instead on Ginny she found Ron standing in the middle of the common room looking up at her.

"Oh, hello Ron." Hermione saidcoldly and seemed bothered. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ron smiled a charming smile. "Hey...ummm...can I we talk?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and descended down the stairs. She may have hated him for what he had done, but she at least to be friends and being with Leanne at least made him happy. Even though it didn't seem like it, Hermione just wanted to make Ron happy. Hermione sat on the desk and looked at the ground fumbling with her fingers, letting her hair fall around her face. Ron sat across from her and put his hand on her two fumbling hands, making them stop.

"I guess you saw huh?" Ron asked staring at her. Hermione looked back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked trying to sound innocent.

"Hermione, Ginny told me everything." Ron said. "Look, I didn't kiss her ok? She kissed me." Ron stated. Hermione remained silent.

"Ron, if you like her...I understand. You like her and you don't like me..." Hermione said and backed away from him tears forming in your eyes. Ron smiled.

"Hermione...Ron sighed. "Look, do you want to hear the good news or bad news?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'll start with the bad news. Leanne and I, yes, have been friends and we used to go out. That's why she dragged me out without me saying in it and that's why she kissed me." Ron said and looked at Hermione who was busy staring at the ground, saddened at what she was hearing. Ron saw her expression and took her hand.

"And the good news is that we had a little fight. Because there's someone else I like." Ron stated. Hermione reached her hand back.

"It is someone that we know?" Hermione said and gave a little sniff. Ron smiled and took her hand again.

"Yea, you know her. Besides she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's also the most caring person who has ever cared for me. She's really brave and the smartest person I've ever knew, plus she has a bloody hell of a right hook" Ron said smiling. Hermione now felt like crying, but no tears fell from her eyes. Hermione thought about for a second, that sounded a lot like her, _then why doesn't he like me instead of that girl he's talking about?_ Hermione thought.

"Well, I hope you two will be very...happy together." Hermione said softly as hair fell in her face and she bit her lip. Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, I hope so. Cause, that girl is my best friend who is sitting right across from me." Ron said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione sat up and stared at him, she realized it was her that he was talking about. Then Ron stood up and put his hand on her soft cheek so that she looked straight into his eyes. Ron then leaneddown and gently kissed her lips. As they parted, Hermione stared at him in surprise, but was very happy.

"Hermione, I don't love Leanne, I love you." Ron said smiling but not without blushing. Hermione blushed like hell and smiled.

"I love you too." Hermione said and they as their lips touched for a sweet kiss, Hermione was the happiest girl in the world and Ron was the most happy as well. And so a new relationship began...

* * *

**Authors Note: w00t! Another chappy completed! Praise me! Anyways keep on reviewing people! Leanne will be back! No matter what!**


	5. A Say In This Relationship

**Author's Note: Wooo. OK nothing to say here but just review please! )**

**Hope-W: well here ya go! lol**

**Sarah Chandler: LOL! yeah it reminds me of Lavender too P**  
**

* * *

****Chapter 5: A Say In This Relationship**

Leanne couldn't believe it. How could Ron like someone else? Haven't they dated before? Hadn't he remembered all the good times they had?

_What is wrong with him? I mean I'm me! No one could resist me. UGH! Well, let's see when he sees me when I put on my friendship charm. And who is this girl that he was talking about anyways? Let's see who this girl thinks she is when Ron crawls back to me..._

That night, Leanne laid out papers and sketch parchments of all kinds. On her new dorm bed in the Ravenclaw Girl's dormitories. Using the skills she had learned from her mother, she carefully laid out a plan to get Ron (or in her case, Blaze) back.

* * *

The next morning, everything was all the same, but one thing was different in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Hermione walked in gracefully, as if she were gliding across the room. Ginny, who had been sitting on the couch stared at her in surprise.

"Looks, like someone is happy today. Anything happen?" Ginny asked arching a brow. Hermione smiled and sat on the couch next to Ginny.

"Ginny! Everything is absolutely wonderful! It is such a beautiful day!" Hermione said all cheery like, and glided to the nearest window. Of course, cheery and happy, were not the type of moods Ginny were really into, well ever since Harry and Ginny broke up.

"Ok, you're really starting to freak me out. Everything ok?" Ginny asked, putting down her book.

"Yes, everything is perfect." Hermione said smiling, turning her back to the window and sat back down on the couch. At this point a few people were staring at her wondering the same thing Ginny was. Just then, Ron walked in, almost as cheerful as well.

"Morning guys." Ron said and walked in and walked over to the couch. "Morning, Hermione." Ron said. He was about to kiss her cheek, but then he remembered that Hermione would keep it a secret for a few days.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Harry sudddenly asked as he came from the portrait. Right at that point Ginny hid her face in her book.

"Yeah, you're scaring me." Ginny said eyeing them carefully at the top of her book. Ron looked at Hermione and they both smiled as Hermione blushed.

"Did you guys become an item or something?" Harry asked pointing at the two as he sat down on the armrest of the chair that Ginny was sitting in. Ginny jumped on her feet and said that she was going to breakfast early and everyone watched her walk through the painting.

"What's with her?" Harry asked.

"Don't you see? Ginny still mad because you broke up with her!" Hermione stated. As Ron moved closer to Hermione, but Hermione gave him a look telling him not to do anything or Harry might find out. Harry stood up and looked confused.

"But I thought she was okay with it! She even said it herself _I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end._" Harry stated, remembering the day of Dumbledore's funeral.

Ron and Hermione looked at him question questioningly.

"You remembered what she said? Harry, its almost at least 4 months ago she said that." Hermione said.

"Uhh...good memory?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a look as if she was saying "Sure you do, and yet you get T's on your Transfiguration tests."

"C'mon guys." Ron said as he broke the silence. "Let's go down and get some breakfast."

Hermione and Harry nodded and followed Ron through the portrait and threw a series of halls. Just then they ran into Leanne. Ron suddenly stopped in his steps so suddenly that Harry and Hermione bumped into him. "Oh you." Ron said coldly. Leanne smiled.

"Look, I wanted to--" Leanne started to say but Ron walked past her determined to ignore her for the rest of his life.

"Ron!" Hermione called out trying to catch up with him. "Even though she is a git, that was really rude!"

"Mate, I think you need to talk to her." Harry said trying to catch up as well.

"I don't want to! What if she tries to steal me from you!" Ron said stopping and held one of Hermione hands. Completely forgetting that they would wait a few days before telling.

"Wait a minute, so you two are together!" Harry almost shouted. Thankfully no one heard except for a certain girl who was lurking near them.

"Excuse me, Ron?" a voice said behind them. Ron turned around and sighed. Harrywent behind Ron and whispered

"Go talk to her." and Harry gave him a little nudge. Hermione and Harry walked away and left Leanne and Ron alone.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you, Bla-Ron." Babs replied. Leanne locked Ron in a big embrace.

"I'm sooo sorry Blaze! Can you ever forgive me?" Leanne said, making fake sobs. Ron pulled away and gave her a confused look.

"Why?" Ron asked. "You made fun of Hermione. I'm not letting you make fun of her that way." Ron said coldly.

"Who's Hermione?" Leanne asked. Ron pointed to Hermione and Harry who were talking while they walked down the corridor.

"Leanne, she's my girlfriend." Ron said.

_So that was the girl huh? I can get rid of her. Easy Peasy. _Leanne thought to herself and gave a little smirk.

"Ron, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about everything. All the things I said...I acted like a snob. I'm sorry. I still hope we're friends and can you forgive me?" Leanne said frowning. Ron looked at her, long and hard. After a few minutes, he sighed.

"Ok, I forgive you. Just don't insult Hermione like that ok?" Ron said catching up with Hermione and Harry.

_How could he like that stuck-up wannabe? _Leanne thought again. But all she did was give a fake smile and ran after Ron.

"Don't worry, I'll never ever say anything bad about her again, promise." she said smiling as she reached them, while sneakily crossing her fingers behind her back. "Say what, why don't you and your girlfriend and all your friends join me at a little club tommorrow night." Leanne suggested.Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then at Leanne.

"There are clubs here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well...I wouldn't really call it a club, more like a party!" Leanne said sounding happy.

"We would be happy to accept your offer." Hermione said smiling. Leanne gave another fake smile.

"Good then, I'll see you tommorrow night. Oh and by the way the party is in the Room of Requirement" Leanne said and gave a little wink and started to walk away.

"Wait, how do you know about the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked. Leanne turned around on her heel and all of them were giving her glares.

"I...have my sources." Leanne said and walked away.

"Somehow, I still don't trust her." Ron said pushing a door open and making his way to the Great Hall.

"How did she know about the Room of Requirement? Only Us, the D.A members, and Malfoy and his effin crew. Maybe she got the info. from Malfoy!"

"She looks like a nice person. Maybe she got the information from one of the D.A members. Maybe Cho, she is in Ravenclaw."Hermione said.

"Yeah, she's a little too nice." Ron said, kissing her on the forehead. As the couple and Harry went inside the Great Hall for breakfast. Leanne remained right outside the Great Hall and she snickered.

"No one is going to steal my Ron, if I have a say in this realtionship." she muttered to herself as she pushed the giant door open. She winked at someone in the Slytherin table and sat next to her new best friend, Cho in the Ravenclaw table. Then she waited for phase 2 of her plan to come in action.

* * *

**Authors Note: YAY! Chappie 4! ITS UP! Hooray! I hope you will all enjoy the next chappie than this one. Ha! Talk about the drama. Whew! There's so much drama that I can hardly contain myself. MUWHAHAHA! ****Feel the drama! Yes I know "Psychotic I am." hehe,and as always I expect your reviews!**


	6. A Plan in Action

**Chapter 6: A Plan In Action**

Ron came out of the Boy's dorm with Harry. "Is Hermione here yet?" Ron asked anxiously. Ginny again rolled her eyes. Ginny looked really pretty, if only she would put a smile on. Though the fire in the fireplace gave Ginny that certain glow.

"Calm down, Blaze." Harry joked.

"Yeah, I'll be going now." Ginny said coldly, she was making her way to the portrait.

"Gin--" Harry started but was interrupted by Hermione's angelic voice.

"Should we go now?" she asked. Hermione came out in a black mini skirt with red ruffles on the end and which sparkled in the light. She also wore a small red tank top that also sparkled and black high heels. He hair was wavy and was tied into a loose ponytail and two thin strands of hair fell from her face. Ron stared in her in awe. Harry looked at his friend and slapped his head. Naturally she was the only one who dressed up, ever since fourth year.

"Hermione? Whats with the outfit?"Ginny asked arching a brow. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I had this outfit in my trunk so why not put it to use?" Hermione asked. Ron chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist and gently kissed her forehead.

"Well, if she wants to change her outfit, thats ok with me." Ron said. He then whispered into her ear, "By the ways, you look soo beautiful." Hermione giggled.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were making their way to the Room of Requirement, then they ran into Luna who was also invited. Luna's date was one of the exchange students that came from the same wizard school as Leanne.

The group finally arrived, then they gave Harry the honor of opening the doorway to the party. While Ginny looked away staring at a nearby painting. When it finally opened, all of them went in. There were people dancing to the latest song by the Ugly Stepsisters. Then out of nowhere comes Leanne.

"Oh my gosh! You guys came! "Leanne exclaimed as she approached the team. She wore agreen and black shirt that ruffles along the neckline and sleeves and a black mini-skirt. Her hair was curled and she wore black boots that went up to her knees and had heels. As if she were in Slytherin house.

"Yeah...so why are we here again?" Ron asked as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, which made her blush.

Leanne gave a little giggle. "Can't an old friend, hang out with another friend and his friends?" she asked. Ron shrugged. While Harry went off somewhere, Luna and her date were finding a dancing spot, and Ginny sat down where a row of chairs were lined up against the wall. Leaving Ron, Hermione, and Leanne.

Hermionelooked at Ron and Ron looked at Hermione.Leanne saw the expression. She had to act fast. She then took Ron's arm and jerked at it. "Wanna dance?" she asked. Ron looked at Hermione.

"But I was gonna dance with Hermione." he replied as he yanked his arm back and took Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled.

"Aww but Bla--I mean Ron! Please! Just one dance won't hurt! C'mon, for old times sake!" she pleaded, batting her eyes.

Ron again looked at Hermione for answers but Hermione just gave him an undecided look. "I don't know let me just dance with Her--"

Leannesighed. "C'mon, just one little dance. After that you can dance with your girlfriend all you want. C'mon." she said and nudged his arm. Ron looked at Hermione, his face asking for permission. Hermione sighed and made a sign to go. But Ron couldn't accept the answer.

"Ok, but hold on one sec." Ron said.Leanne sighed as the turned and face their backs to her.

"Hermione are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Ron, don't worry it's only a dance. It is not as if she is adeath eater in disguise." Hermionee said. Ron gave a little chuckle and kissed her lips briefly.

"Ok. But whatever happenes. I want you know I'm in love with you Hermione. ok?" Ron said looking directly into her eyes. Hermoine blushed and kissed him briefly. "Yes I know." she replied. With that he briefly kissed her again and went over to Leanne. Hermione sighed and walked over to where Ginny was sitting by herself.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said as she sat down next to her. She replied with a soft "hi" and never looked at Hermione.

"You've been acting wierd lately, and well...I wanted to know if anything is going on." Hermione said comfortingly. As Ginny looked out to the room full of people dancing, she sighed and turned to Hermione.

"It's just that...ever since Harry and me broke up it's like I'll never be happy again. I mean I was fine the first couple of days, but as the weeks wore on, then evetually months. I just got sadder and sadder. Then I find myself constantly getting away from Harry. It's kinda like I'm not mad AT him, I'm just frustrated, and sad."

"That's how I sort of felt when Ron was with Leanne that one night." Hermione said hugging Ginny.

"Thanks for understanding Mione." Ginny said returning the hug.

* * *

MeanwhileLeanne looked at her dancing partner. "C'mon Ron, have fun! You're with me." she said and put her arms around his neck. Ron looked away. He missed his Hermione. He had the urge to pushLeanne away and go back to Hermione who was sitting in a dark corner with his little sister.Leanne sighed and took out a small bottle and took of the lid. Luckliy her arms were still around him. 

"What's wrong? You can tell me." she said and poured a sparly substance down his neck. Ron didn't notice. Ron couldn't take it anymore. They have been dancing for only 10 minutes and already he missed Hermione. Ron pushed her away.

"Look, Leanne you're a great person and all it's just...I know what you're doing." Ron said.Leanne put on a fake confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Robin frowned.

"You know what I'm talking about. Look Leanne, I just don't like you that way anymore." Robin replied and turned and moved through the crowd, making his way to Hermione.

Leannewatched him go. "Yeah say that now, but watch as my plan goes into action." she said and looked at the bottle. On it labled the initials, _D.M. _Babs smirked. "Thank you, Draco." she said to herself as she looked at the green bottle.

"What did I do?" said a familiar voice as Leanne turned around and smirked at the boy.

"Thanking you for the potion." Leanne said as she waved the green bottle in her hands and snaked her arms around his neck.

"What did you have to use it for again?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Leanne searched her head for an answer.

"That Granger was getting on my nerves so I fixed the potion so she would "fall in love" with Weasel." she said and gave a false chuckle. "That would give them a bit of problems."

"I like the way you think." he said as they danced, Leanne never payed any attention to Draco. He was just someone to trick Ron and all of them into thinking she liked Draco. Yet more of her plan was working since they saw Ron, that wannabee of a girlfriend of his,that small red head, and Potter stare at both of them. So Leanne tried to make them think she liked Draco, even though he was one of the cutest boys at Hogwarts. So they got even more people -girls- with jealous stares.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoopsie! so sorry for the delay! bows SORRY! SORRY! I've been like thinking of a good idea for my next chappie. Leanne is so random in this chapter. I was bored so I felt like making her random! bwahahaha! yes I know...lol. well R&R and wait for da next chapter!**


	7. Tomorrow

**Author's Note: All right, so then 10 reviews so far...pretty good I guess..just hope there are more reviews!**

**Mione Wazlib- lmao Mione...soap opera? kool!**

**Lil-ItAliAn-WoRm- well here's another chapter :P**

**Blizzie-chan- Yup, yup random. I don't get it either. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Tomorrow **

Hermione sighed as the song went on to a slow one.

_It seems that Ron must be having more fun with Leanne more than me. _She thought.

Hermione stood up and straightened her skirt and just as she was about to go out, Ron approached her. Hermione stared and went over to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Leanne?" she asked.

Ron chuckled. "I was...but...I wanted to be with you Hermione." Ron said as he pulled her into his arms. Ron then looked around and smiled back at Hermione.

"Wanna dance?" he asked as he took her hand. Hermione smiled and nodded as the moved onto the next floor as a new slow song moved on its way to the stereo.

_Is this a dream?__  
__If it is_  
_Please don't wake me from this high_  
_I've become comfortably numb_  
_Until you opened up my eyes_  
_To do what it's like_  
_When everything's right_  
_I can't believe_

Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Ron put his arms around her and put his head on top of hers. Hermione then muttered, "Ron?"

Ron raised a brow. "Yeah?" he asked. Hermione closed her eyes and pulled him closer tightening her grip on him.

"Do you like Leanne?" she asked. Ron gave a chuckle.

_You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Ron asked looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione looked into his masked ones. "Because...it seems...that you like Leanne. More than a friend...and I have feeling that you don't like me as you say you do..."

Ron again chuckled and held her closer to his body and put his head on top of hers.

_So, here we are__  
__That's pretty far_  
_When you think of where we've been_  
_No going back_  
_I'm fading out_  
_All that has faded me within_  
_You're by my side_  
_Now everything's fine_  
_I can't believe_

"So, do you or you don't?" Hermione asked as she pulled away. But Ron only replied to her answer, as he pressed her lips against hers. Hermione surprised but happy deepened the kiss. The two the slowly parted as the song continued to move the crowd. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw that Ron was staring at her and smiling.

_You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

"Does that answer you're question?" Ron asked as her cheeks started to change into a shade of crimson. Hermione giggled and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny and Luna were a few feet away from them sitting at a table. Luna was talking away about toothbrushes having other uses with her date. 

"Look, Ginny, I just want to ask you if you were still mad about...last year." Harry asked nervously.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny said not looking at Harry and fiddling wit her drink.

"You know what I'm talking about, at Dumbledore's funeral...when I...well we broke up."

"You're still on about that? Move on Harry." Ginny said who still wasn't facing Harry.

"I can't until I know your okay." Harry said.

"I told you before and I'll say it again, I'M FINE!" Ginny said almost yelling at him. Harry just sat back and looked out into the crowd. Ginny did the same.

"They really are made for each other..."Harry said after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Well duh, I've known that ever since my first year here." Ginny said. Harry sighed and stood up to get a drink.

* * *

_And I was hiding__  
__'Til you came along_  
_And showed me where I belong_  
_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know?_  
_How did you know?_

_You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_

Hermione sighed and buried her head in Ron shoulder as Ron held her closely.

"Hermione?" Ron said through the music.

"Yes Ron?" she asked.

"Wanna know something?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled.

"What is it Ron?" she asked. Ron kissed her forehead lightly.

"It's that you're the most beautiful girl I ever met." Ron said. Hermione then looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked blushing. Ron chuckled and pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." Ron said as he leaned down and gently kissed her, bringing her closer to him. Hermione slowly closed her eyes and accepted the kiss, tightening her grasp around his neck, deepening the kiss.

_(You found me)__  
__(When no one else was lookin')_  
_You found me_  
_(How did you know just where I would be?)_  
_You broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_The good and the bad_  
_And the things in between_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

The song ended and everyone started giving applause, but Hermione and Ron just smiled at each other and headed off the dance floor to join Harry, Ginny, and Luna. Meanwhile, in the other corner Leanne was busy talking with some of her other friends Cho and Marietta. Then Draco and his friends **(Crabbe and Goyle not included can u say "anti-social") **came up to them.

"Well, don't want that pretty to go to waste. You girls wanna dance?" One of Draco's "cute" friends said. The girls giggled and got up to dance. Again Leanne was not paying attention to Draco and stared over where Ron and Hermione were laughing.

_Tomorrow he'll be all mine._

* * *

**Authors Note: The song is called "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson. It's not really a slow song. I had to find a song that relates to fic. so I looked in my playlist thingy. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter! Yes Ginny is angsty...you'll find out her problema soon enough...:P**


	8. What Went Wrong?

**Author's Note: Woops, sorry...this fic was a little postponed for a moment but I'm back and chapter 8 coming at ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter now matter how much i wish it did.**

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter 8: **_W_**h**a**t W**_e__n**t**_Wr**o****n**g?

Ron escorted Hermione to the front door of the Girl's Dormitories. Hermione's hair was now down because of complaining that it was too "uncomfortable". But Ron didn't care at all. All he cared about was the girl that was beside him that very moment as they walked up the stairs and approached the girls door.

"Ron, I want to thank you for tonight." Hermione said and gave a sweet smile, that made Ron change into a different shade of red.

"Well...uh...you know..." Ron stuttured as he tried to get the words out. Hermione giggled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Ron you're so silly." she said and kissed his cheek, which made Ron turn red even more. Hermione again gave a little giggle and opened her door. But as Hermione stepped in, Ron caught her arm and brought her into his arms. They're face a few inches away from each other. As Hermione scolded him for the sudden scare, Ron gently laid his lips on hers. Hermione didn't care anymore, but just forgot about everything and wrapped her arms around his neck deeping the kiss. Everything was going perfect until...

"Uhem..." Harry coughed. Immediately, the couple broke apart. Each faces turning bright red.Harry laughed, walked past them, and opened the boy's dorm door.

"It's alright you two. Continue." He said and walked into the dorm. Hermione looked at Ron after a moment of silence between the two.

"I'm sorry Ron...I ummm...I just..." Hermione stuttered but was interrupted as Ron gave a her a quick kiss. Ron chuckled.

"Nah..don't be sorry. I actually enjoyed it." Ron said smiling. Hermione smiled as well.

"Well...good night Ron." she said and again walked intothe girl's dorm and as she closed her door, Ron blocked the movement with a swipe of his hand.

"Hermione wait!" He yelled suddenly. Startled, Hermione turned around.

"Yes?" she asked. Ron smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Hermione." he said and blushed. Hermione kissed him briefly.

"I love you too Ron." She said as she finally was allowed to close her door.

Ron sighed and walked to the opened boy's room door. Once he entered Ron's friends were making noises congradulating him. Once the laughter and the excitement died down. Ron changed into a red T-shirt and black shorts and fell on his four poster bed. Suddenly he felt dizzy. But Ron didn't care. All he cared for was his beloved Hermione. Maybe his love for her was making dizzy? As Ron thought it out, Leanne's spell worked his way into him as he slowly drifted off into sleep.**

* * *

_N_ex**** t **_D_** _a_** y 

e y 

Hermione woke up to the sounds of birds outside the window beside her bed. Hermione sat up and extended her arms out wide. She felt cheery since it was a weekend. Hermione climbed out of bed and changed into whatever she liked. She was glad fourth years and up got to wear what they pleased on weekends. The uniforms were making her a bit uneasy. Soon after, Hermione made her bed, fixed her hair, and went out to the common room. Hermione then saw Ron, who was busy playing wizard chess by himself.

"Great, here comes the gross part." Ginny muttered to Seamus. Dean and Seamus tried not to laugh. But Harry was watching Ginny from afar, what is her fuckin problem? Hermione walked over to Ron and sat across from him.

"Good morning Ron!" She said in a cheery voice and kissed him on the cheek. Ron the looked at her stunned.

"Ummm...morning...what was that for?" He asked.

"Well, isn't that what couples do?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Hermione, we...I...look can we talk?" Ron declared and sent a glare at Harry, Ginny, Dean and Seamus. Naturally by now, they would be making out. But they nodded and climbed out the portrait. Hermione looked at Ron.

"What is it Ron?" she asked. Ron scratched his head and faced her and said straight out...

"I...I just don't like you anymore." He said. Hermione was shocked and froze there on the spot. She just stared at him.

"Excuse me, Ron. I don't think I heard right. What did you say." Hermione said praying it really wasn't what she just heard. Ron looked at her.

"Look, you're great and all. I just don't like you in that way anymore. I'm sorry." He said. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"RON! I thought we were great together! Didn't you remember last night?" she asked.

Robin looked at her. "I'm sorry Hemrione. I just...I just don't like you anymore." He said and with that he grabbed his arm back and walked out of the portrait. Hermione sat there stunned. What was it? Did she say something wrong last night? Was it her outfit? Was it the fact that she hated Leanne? Or was it...just her? Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to cry. Covering her face with her hands.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were standing around the portrait, not looking at each other. Finally Harry spoke out. 

"Ginny, I just want to know why you've been acting the way you have for the past month." Harry said. Ginny faced him with an unreadable expression.

"You want to know what's going on! It's because of you I can't-" Ginny stopped when Ron came out of the portrait.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron just looked and kept hanging his head down. He kept on walking as Harry called out to him. Harry and Ginny decided to leave it and go find Hermione.Worried, the two people walked back into the common room to see Hermione crying.

Harry and Ginny walked to her and looked as she wept.

"Hermione what's wrong?"Harry asked.

"EVERYTHING! Tell me what went wrong?"She asked and continued to cry.

* * *

**Authors Note: Awww! Man this chappie had to have a sad ending! sniff DARN YOU LEANNE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! Whoops...forgot I controlled her her. Anyway Leanne is mean but don't worry she will have her downfall!...mwahahaa...ok here comes chappy 9!**


End file.
